The Structure To Love
by lyss02
Summary: A set of One shots to do with Danny and Lindsay's lives.
1. Naughty

**The S****tructure To Love**

Prompt #1 Naughty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Okay well this is supposed to be a drabble but, I will probably make them into one-shots.

……………………………………………………………

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy" A little girl sang through the halls of the lab. She was skipping as her brown curls bounced up and down. Her chant was soon interrupted as she bumped into her godmother.

"Emily. What can I do for you?" Stella asked

"Well, I need to tell Mummy something." Emily continued as Stella picked her up. "Can you find her?"

"Here, I will take you to her" Stella told the young child, as she carried her into her mothers shared office.

"Mummy .Mummy .Mummy" Emily continued as a smile lit her face. Stella put her down and she ran over into her mother's arms.

"What can I do for you, my baby" Lindsay said as she leant over to pick up her small daughter.

"Well" Emily started as she twirled a stand of hair. "Daddy did something…_Naughty_"

"Oh really" Lindsay replied as she looked up at her friend, who shook her head, not knowing what he did. "What has your Daddy done this time?"

Emily looked up at her mother. Her bright blue eyes that she got off her father, staring into her own deep brown ones.

"He said a _naughty _word, while watching football." Emily whispered slowly. Lindsay shook her head as her husband slid through the door.

"I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I swear it was an accident" Danny said worried

"That's enough swearing from you, Daniel Messer" Lindsay Messer told her husband, as their daughter laughed in unison with her godmother.

**The End **

Now tell me if I need a beta. Please R&R. If you have any prompts I will add them onto the list too.


	2. Happy

**The Structure To Love **

Prompt #2 Happy

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

……………………………………………………………..

Nothing could explain how she felt today.

Her Dress was perfect, and so were the flowers she had chosen. The church was perfect and so was the ceremony.

But the thing that outstood all of those things was the man that stood before her. Her Danny. The man that made her feel _happy. _

The only thing she could think of was that he would be there for the rest of her life, and she couldn't believe she had become so lucky.

At the end of the ceremony when the priest said 'you may now kiss the bride', everything was in slow motion for to her. Danny stepped forward with a huge smile plastered on his face; he placed an arm around her waist, while his other hand caressed her face softly. He leaned in and placed his lips against hers. He didn't want to make it to passionate seeing as though they were in a Church. But this kiss was something different, it had more meaning to it, it meant 'I love you and want to be with you forever'.

At that moment she was _Happy. _

**The End **


	3. Sly

**The Structure To Love **

**Prompt #3 Sly **

Disclaimer: I own nothing

……………………………………………………..

"Trust me Montana. It's going to work. I am after all Danny Messer" Danny stated as he leaned in more against the door.

"Oh yeah Messer, your as_ sly_ as a fox" Lindsay replied with a smirk as she leant back against the door, next to Danny.

"Yes that's it, I'm as_ sly_ as a fox" Danny agreed with a nod as Lindsay started to laugh. 

"So you're saying that you came up with this all" Lindsay said indicating to the door.

"Well yes, with a little bit of your help" Danny explained

"You're impossible" Lindsay stated as she started to walk away from the door.

"Yeah you're right, and you're cute when you're angry" Danny replied as he took at step forward and pushed his lips firmly against hers. Danny pulled back from what seemed to be eternity; he gave Lindsay a smirk then walked off, leaving behind a stunned Lindsay.

"Hey you can't just do that" Lindsay yelled back as Danny turned around.

"Sure I can. I just did. Remember I'm as _sly_ as a fox" Danny then turned back around and started walking again.

"Lindsay can you let Mac and I out now" Stella said from behind the locked door.

**The End **


	4. Angst

**The Structure To Love **

**Prompt #4 Angst **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

…………………………………………

She walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The tears soon began to fall as he walked back into bedroom to join her. He stood in front of her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Linds" He started but was soon cut off by her

"Don't…just, don't"

"I am so, so sorry…please just… Give me another chance" He pleaded. She didn't look at him. She couldn't, in fear that she would break down in tears.

"I Can't. I really can't" She said softly as she looked up at him. He could see the _angst_ in her facial expression.

"Please. Just leave" She saw the tears begging to fall from his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

"Please Danny" She begged, as he nodded and started to walk out of her life.

**The End **


	5. Sick

**The Structure to Love **

**Prompt #5 Sick **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

…………………………………………………….

He is in the land of nod.

He is sleeping soundly, in his bed with me next to him. The covers brought up to his shoulders in attempt to stay warm, while his legs were sticking out the side of the bed in an attempt to stay cold.

He is incredibly cute. Especially when every now and then he scrunches up his nose. I lean over and place my left palm on his forehead, then lean more in, and kiss his forehead softly, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty beside me.

I turn off the lamp on my bedside table and lean back in bed. I place the covers over my body more, as he curled up beside me.

Who would have know that Danny Messer was such a cutie when he was _sick, _well I sure do.

**The End **


	6. Pregnant

**The Structure ****To Love **

**Prompt #6 Pregnant **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

…………………………………………………..

She watched on in amusement.

He was pacing back and forth, and rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety.

"Danny, you're driving me crazy. Sit down" Lindsay said in a calm voice.

Danny nodded as he sat down quickly next to Lindsay. He took a hold of her hand and held it up to his mouth as he whispered 'I love you', then placed a kiss on her palm.

A beep came from the timer as they both looked at each other.

"You look. I can't look" Lindsay said as she covered her eyes. Danny chuckled, as he looked down at the white stick lying on the table in front of him.

"SO?" Lindsay yelled.

"…I'm going to be a daddy."

"I'm_ Pregnant_" Lindsay said in disbelief

"You're _Pregnant" _Danny replied with a huge smile across his face.

**The End **


	7. Jealous

**The Structure To Love **

**Prompt #7 Jealous **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

………………………………………………………………

"Hey cowboy" Lindsay welcomed

"Montana" Danny said sternly

Lindsay looked up in surprise. "…Have I done something wrong?" Lindsay asked

"No."

"You expect me to believe that? Lindsay said as she cocked an eyebrow as Danny leant on the desk.

"Fine, I don't like Mark. He's not right for you." Danny said.

Lindsay looked up in surprise. "What and you know what's good for me" Danny just shook his head as he laughed.

"Are you _Jealous_?" Lindsay asked as she looked Danny in the eye

"Yes"

Lindsay let a small smile slide. As she walked over and placed a small kiss on his lips. She rested her forehead against his chest. She took a step back and smiled, then began to walk away.

**The End **


	8. Eating his lunch

**The Structure To Love**

**Prompt #8 ****Eating His Lunch**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

………………………………….

Danny walked through the halls of the lab, looking for someone who had stolen something that was extremely valuable to him.

"Hey Stel. Do you know where Montana is?" Danny asked as he bumped into Stella.

"Ah…last time I checked she was in your office and that was ten minutes ago" Stella replied as she continued walking.

Danny kept walking until he reached his shared office. The blinds were drawn so he peered in carefully.

"What do you think your doing" Danny said as he stepped into the office and crossed his arms.

Lindsay looked up as she continued to chew the food in her mouth, as she swallowed she sat back in her chair.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You are eating my lunch" Danny sarcastically said

"Yes, but are you forgetting that I'm your pregnant wife. Your food is my food." Lindsay replied with a smirk. "But there is a reason why you married me."

"You left me half, I knew there was a reason why I love you" Danny said as he walked over to Lindsay and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and garbed the other half of the sandwich.

**The End **


	9. Tired

**The Structure ****To**** Love **

**Prompt # 9 Tired **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

…………………………………

Lindsay walked into the lab quickly.

"Hey where's the fire?" Hawkes asked as Lindsay nearly walked straight into him.

"I need to get my purse, I left it here this morning. Danny and Jake are waiting in the car for me" Lindsay replied as Hawkes caught up to her.

"So, how was Messer Family time today?" Hawkes asked as Lindsay laughed

"Oh it was great. Danny was teaching Jake all about the Messer charm." Lindsay said as she walked into her office and grabbed her purse from a draw.

"He's three years old" Hawkes stated with an amused look on his face.

"That's what I said. Danny told me that Jake needed to learn it at an early age." Lindsay continued walking at a fast pace until she reached the lift.

When they reached the parking garage, Lindsay led Hawkes over to the car. Hawkes peered in the back of the car and saw Jake sound asleep, with his fists curled into small balls.

"He looks _tired_" Hawkes whispered.

"Look's like they both are" Lindsay said, as she peered into the passenger seat and saw her husband sound asleep "Like father like son" Lindsay said with a smile.

**The End **


	10. Sunrise

**The Structure ****To**** Love **

**Prompt #10 Sunrise **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

…………………………..

He looked up from his position lying on her stomach, as he watched her sleeping; her hair was all messed up and she had a peaceful smile across her face. She had one hand under the pillow while the other was on the top of his head. He moved around and placed a kiss on the soft skin, which was revealed from under her shirt.

He shifted his head as he looked out the window and saw the _sunrise_It was beautiful, the mellow colors dancing across the horizon, but in the end nothing compared to his Montana.

She was his home. She was his everything. Nothing else mattered when she was in the same room as him; it was only him and her.

He looked back at her as a huge smile graced his face.

These moments were the most precious, the moments when looking at her, would beat the _sunrise _any day.

**The End **


	11. Late

**The Structure To Love **

**Prompt # 11 Late **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

…………………………………..

_I can't believe it, he's stood me up. I had a reason for why I stood him up; __I bet its just payback._

Lindsay sat back in the chair she was sitting in, as she looked out the restaurant window and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

_What the hell are you talking about _Lindsay told herself _he might be sick or hurt in hospital. _

Lindsay started to chew her lip. Suddenly her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID _Danny Messer. _

"Hello" Lindsay said as she leant her head in her hands.

"Montana"

"…are you okay? Because, I'm here waiting for you" Lindsay asked

"Yeah I'm fine, and I know your waiting, you look beautiful, especially in that dress" Lindsay lifted her head as she grinned.

"How do you know what I'm wearing?" Lindsay asking as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ten o'clock" Danny said plainly

Lindsay looked to her left and saw Danny sitting at the bar with a smirk on his face. He closed his phone and started walking over. He sat down across from her.

"I've been waiting for you for half an hour. Please don't tell me you were over there the whole time" Lindsay said pointing over to the bar as Danny started to laugh

"What, you thought I was_ late_." Danny said smirking.

"Well I think you should have told me. I had scenarios running across my mind" Lindsay said as Danny laughed. "Shut up" Lindsay commented as she looked down.

"Aw, you're cute Montana" Danny replied as Lindsay shook her head. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. What do ya want?"

**The End **


	12. Friend

**The Structure To Love **

**Prompt #12 Friend **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

………………………………….

"Can you please stop talking" Lindsay asked as she messaged her temples. "You're talking to yourself; let me tell you I think you're crazy"

"Well Montana, you were ignoring me, I'm human after all I need attention. Which I have captured from you" Danny informed Lindsay.

Lindsay shook her head as she smiled. "Right. Your need my love and affection"

"Of course. Isn't that what a _friend_ is for" Danny replied as he sat back in his chair, Lindsay got up and leaned over the table so she was inches away from Danny.

"Then why don't you call Flack for the love and affection, he's your _friend_. I'm sure he would listen." Lindsay stated with a grin as she began to walk away.

"Aw…Montana, don't walk away. Come on I need your love and affection, not Flacks"

After Lindsay left the room, Danny sat down and breathed in deeply.

"Linds told me you needed me" Flack said as he walked in quickly.

**The End **


	13. Floor

**The Structure to Love **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews I love to know that people like this series.

**Prompt # 13 Floor**

…………………………………………………..

Danny stepped into his and Lindsay's office to find the furniture now surrounding the edges of the room and Lindsay sprawled on the _floor _with mounds of folders, papers, and evidence scattered in a circle around her. He watched her take a long breathe in as she stretched her arms out in an attempt to stay awake.

"Montana, I heard you have been in here for a couple of hours. I am here to lend a hand" Danny stated while walking into the office.

"Danny it's not your case" Lindsay protested, she turned her head around and leant her head on her hand which was now situated on her thigh.

"Yeah but you need help. Now move over" Danny commanded as he stepped over the files and papers then sat down next to her.

"Thank-you" Lindsay replied with a thankful smile. She watched him turn away from her and begin scanning over the information in front of him.

She slowly turned back to working on the _floor_ with her partner, now not dull with tiredness but with a warm smile plastered on her face.

**The End **


	14. Beginning

**The Structure to Love**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Prompt** #14 **Beginning **

For months he'd chased her. Waited. All for this moment. Their _beginning_.

He watched her as she moved around his kitchen so gracefully, like she knew his place, like the palm of her hand. He analysed each of her movements, the way she took each step, each movement her lean legs took, her arms moving as softly as the wings on a dove. The whole time she had a content smile on her lips.

He slowly got up off his seat and moved towards her. He placed his arms around her waist affectionately as she leant her back against him. She rested her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes in bliss. He could feel her smile against his neck as she breathed in and out steadily.

Yes, this was their _beginning_. The _beginning_ of their life together.

**The End**


End file.
